


You Are In Love

by MacyAudenStar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, brief appearance by thea, inspired by taylor swift's "you are in love", tommy lives after the undertaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyAudenStar/pseuds/MacyAudenStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Felicity fall in love slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohemgeeitscoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/gifts).



> For Coley on her birthday, who requested a Flommy fic inspired by "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift.

Felicity leaned against the wall of Verdant’s back room, trying to catch her breath and stop the tears from coming. Sometimes this vigilante business was just too hard. She wondered if they were actually helping to make Starling City a better place or if they were just making things worse.

Tommy walked in, and gasped when she sniffled. “Dammit, Smoak. You scared me.” He was shrugging on his pea coat and ducked his head down to look at her. “Are you ok?”

She fixated on his fingers buttoning the coat up. “I’m fine. It was a tough mission, that’s all.”

He stared at her for a minute. “Really?” he drawled out. “And here I thought they were all easy. It’s not like you guys are trying to save the world or something else as equally ridiculous.”

She looked away from him, unsure of how to take his comment. He came back to Verdant when Thea took over after the Undertaking, and promised Oliver that he wouldn’t tell Thea what they were using the basement for. But Felicity knew Tommy still didn’t agree with what Team Arrow was trying to accomplish, not completely. As a result, they didn’t really stop and chat all that often. “Yeah, well.”

“No snappy comeback?” He walked toward her and tucked his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up. “Hey, look at me.” She met his eyes hesitantly. “What’s wrong?”

“Oliver,” she started brokenly, “he couldn’t stop him. He tried to get Cross to go with Lance, but he just…He jumped off the roof. And I could hear it, the crashing, and then the car, and…”

“Oh, Felicity,” he broke in, not letting her finish her thought. He wrapped his arms around her. She was never going to get used to having people die on them. It was even worse sometimes when all she could do was hear what was happening, when her mind imagined everything instead of shutting it all out.

“I’m ok,” she said. She straightened up. “He was a terrorist, right? He was a bad man.” She shook her head and wiped at her eyes quickly. “Anyway, you’re clearly getting ready to go home for the night. You’re probably exhausted. Go. Don’t worry about me.”

He grazed her cheek with his thumb, brushing an errant tear away. “Actually, I was thinking about getting some coffee. What do you say?”

“Coffee? Tommy, it’s 2 AM,” she said doubtfully. “How are you going to get to sleep that way?”

“You’re right,” he nodded seriously, “but I think coffee is in order. Who needs to sleep at 2 AM anyway?” She rolled her eyes at him and suppressed a grin. “Come on. I’ll drive.” He swung an arm around her shoulders and led her outside to his car.

*             *             *

Felicity grinned and stretched out against the sheets, reaching out for Tommy, then frowned when she realized he wasn’t there. She heard noise coming from the kitchen and pursed her lips. What was he doing? She eased out of bed and grabbed the shirt he’d been wearing the day before, shrugging it on and buttoning a few of the buttons.

“Tommy,” she called lightly. She walked into the kitchen, only to see him standing at the stove, wearing his pajama pants and a white t-shirt. She bit her lip at the picture he painted, stirring something in a pan, hair deliciously mussed. This was the most casual she’d ever seen him, and she loved it. Until she caught a whiff of something burning and wrinkled her nose. “What are you doing?”

He spun around and took her in with wide eyes. “Trying to cook you breakfast?”

She chuckled. “And how’s that going?” She pointed at the toaster. “Because I think you might have burnt something.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” he mumbled under his breath. He turned to the toaster and spun the dial, watching as the burnt toast popped out of it. “I think the toaster is broken.” She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his back. Never had she been so grateful for coffee in the middle of the night. That had been months ago, and she and Tommy had only grown closer. “I just wanted to celebrate you finally agreeing to go on a date with me.”

She smiled slowly against his back. “Tommy, the date was Friday night.”

“And now it’s Sunday, and I think that means the date went well,” he said, pulling her hands up to his mouth to press kisses to her palms. He turned in her arms, loosely wrapping his own around her waist and pulling her closer. “By the way, you look really sexy in my shirt.”

“Oh?” She looked down at the shirt she was wearing. “Is this yours? I thought it was my other boyfriend’s.”

His eyes lit up as he smirked. “You wound me, Smoak.” He spun her around, trapping her against the counter. “I have something to admit to you.” He bent his head and pressed a kiss against her lips. “I can’t cook.”

Felicity laughed, “I’m not surprised.” He nodded and she stretched on her tiptoes to kiss him slowly. “But I promise that if you take me back to bed, we can just order takeout.”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Oh, really?” She nodded slowly, grinning at him. “That sounds like a much better option than eating the eggs I was trying to make.” He lifted her in his arms and carried her back to bed while she giggled. “Food after?”

“Food after,” she agreed with a nod.

*             *             *

Felicity smiled as Tommy looked up from the bar and met her eyes. He had a soft look in his eyes, one that he was starting to wear around her more and more often and she was reminded of him waking up as she eased into his bed the night before. He’d given her the same look and kissed her temple before mumbling, “Missed you, Smoak.” He’d paused, for just a moment, then whispered, “This is stupid, but you know you’re my best friend, right?”

She blushed, wondering when they were going to finally say those three little words. Felicity knew Tommy was scared to get too serious again, especially when she worked so closely with Oliver. After Laurel, he was just nervous, she supposed. But she knew, as she looked at her boyfriend of nine months from across the crowded club that she loved him. She thought of how happy he made her, all the kisses in the middle of busy sidewalks, dancing in the snow during that freak blizzard, late night coffee talks, which had become sort of a tradition between them on weekends, and wondered how it had taken her so long to see it.

“You know he has a picture of you in the desk in our office?” Felicity jumped and spun around to see Thea standing next to her. “It’s sickening. He thinks I don’t know about it.”

Felicity looked back over at Tommy, attention focused on the drinks he was making. “I didn’t know that,” she said softly.

She stayed in the club until they closed and walked out with Tommy hand in hand. He opened the car door for her but she pulled him closer instead of getting into the car. “Hey,” she said, grinning at him.

“Hi,” he said and grinned back at her, but with a confused look on his face. “What’s going on?”

“I have to tell you something,” she said. She looked into those blue eyes of his and took the plunge. “I love you, Tommy Merlyn. You know that?”

His smile took over his face then, his eyes crinkling as they shined with happiness. “I love you, Felicity Smoak.” He wrapped his arms around her held her close before kissing her deeply. “I love you so much,” he whispered when they separated. She laughed happily into his shoulder. “Wow, I’ve been wanting to say that for so long.”

“Well, what took you so long?” she teased, looking up at him. She kissed his cheek, then got into the car. “Take me home, Tommy.”

He jogged around to his side of the car. “Coffee first?” She nodded and grabbed his hand, threading their fingers together as he pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
